MacBeth
thumb|265px|MacBeth Biografie MacBeth im 11.Jahrhundert Der Schotte MacBeth wurde im Jahr 1005 als Sohn von Findlaech, dem Erzmarschall von Burg Moray, geboren. Dies gab ihm königliches Blut, das eine so starke Verbindung zum Thron einbrachte, um sogar seinen Cousin Prinz Duncan aus dem Rennen um die Thronfolge zu werfen. Seine Kindheit verbrachte MacBeth auf Burg Moray zusammen mit seinem Vater, sowie Bodhe, einem Freund und Berater seines Vaters und dessen Tochter Gruoch. Im laufe der Zeit näherte sich der MacBeth der jungen Gruoch an, bis auch für die Väter klar wurde, dass die beiden eines Tages ein Paar werden würden. Im Jahr 1020 schließlich beschloss Duncan das Problem um die Erbfolge zu lösen indem er den Jäger Gillecomgain, maskiert als Nimrod, nach Schloss Moray schickte, um sowohl den 15jährigen MacBeth als auch dessen Vater zu ermorden. In der Nacht des Attentates berichteten jedoch drei weibliche Gargoyle-Drillingsschwester dem Gargoyle, der später Demona genannt werden wird, von dem geplanten Mord. Da Nimrod schon seit Jahren ein Feind von Demona war, machte sie sich auf dem Weg nach Burg Moray, um ihn endlich umzubringen. Als Nimrod in die Burg einbrach und zunächst gegen MacBeths Vater zu kämpften, griff der Junge in den Kampf ein. Er schaffte es jedoch nicht seinen Vater zu retten. Dieser wurde von den Zinnen der Burg gestoßen. Daraufhin wendete sich Nimrod MacBeth zu um auch ihn zu töten, als plötzlich Demona dazukam um Nimrod zu stellen. Er entkam jedoch, da Demona statt ihn zu töten MacBeth rettete, der ebenfalls von den Zinnen der Burg zu stürzen drohte. Voller Zorn um ihre verpasste Rache flog Demona davon. Mit dem Tot seines Vaters verlor MacBeth nun seine Position als erste im Rennen um die Thronfolge. Stattdessen wurde Duncan der Thronanwärter, der daraufhin Gillecomgain zum Erzmarschall von Moray ernannte. In den folgenden Jahren lebte MacBeth weiterhin auf Burg Moray, wurde zu einem hervorragenden Kämpfer und fand in Gruoch die Liebe seines Lebens. Im Jahr 1032 jedoch befahl Prinz Duncan, dass sich Gruoch mit Gillecomgain zu vermählen hat. Der 27 Jahre alte MacBeth war außer sich und war sogar bereit das Land mit seiner Geliebten zu verlassen, konnte jedoch nichts tun, da er ansonsten nicht nur sich sondern auch seine geliebte Gruoch in Gefahr gebracht hätte. Nach der Hochzeit zwischen der unglücklichen Gruoch und Gillecomgain fühlte sich Prinz Duncan weiterhin durch MacBeth in der Thronfolge bedroht und befahl Gillecomgain noch mal als Nimrod auf die Jagd nach MacBeth zu gehen. Dieser weigerte sich jedoch, da er mit seiner Position jetzt zufrieden war und Angst hatte das man unbequeme Fragen über das Ableben von MacBeths Vater stellt, wenn auch noch sein Sohn stirbt. Aus Groll beschloss daraufhin Prinz Duncan MacBeth zu offenbaren, dass Gillecomgain in Wirklichkeit Nimrod und damit der Mörder seines Vaters ist. Voller Zorn darüber, dass Gillecomgain ihm damit nicht nur seine Geliebte sondern auch noch seinen Vater genommen hatte, machte sich MacBeth auf um sich zu rächen. In derselben Nacht erhielt Demona abermals Besuch von den drei Gargoyleschwestern, die ihr verkündeten, dass Nimrod dieser Nacht noch von MacBeth gestellt wird und dass jeder für sich zu schwach ist ihn zu besiegen, aber sie gemeinsam in der Lage wären. Als es dann zum Kampf MacBeth gegen Gillecomgain kam und sich Gillecomgain dem Sieg sicher war, offenbarte er sich als Nimrod, woraufhin Demona in den Kampf eingriff. Gemeinsam schafften sie es schließlich ihrem gemeinsamen Feind Gillecomgain zu töten. Mit seinem Tod wurde MacBeth große Liebe Gruoch zur Witwe. Wenige Tage nach dem Kampf erlebten die beiden schließlich ihre lang ersehnte Hochzeit. Außerdem wurde MacBeth der neue Erzmarschall. In dem Jahr darauf wurde MacBeth Vater von Luach, dem Kind von Gruoch wobei es nicht sicher ist ob Luach der Sohn von MacBeth oder von Gillecomgain war und sein Cousin Duncan wurde zum König ernannt. Im Jahr 1040 war MacBeth mit seinen 35 Jahren immer noch der Krone treu und machte einen Ausflug mit König Duncan, bei dem sie eine Höhle mit versteinerten Gargoyles entdeckten, unter denen sich auch mittlerweile stark gealterte Demona befand. König Duncan wollte sie zertrümmern, aber MacBeth schritt dazwischen und bat ihm die Wesen zu verschonen, da er einst Seite an Seite mit einem von ihnen gekämpft hatte. Der König stimmte unwillig zu und sie gingen weiter, worauf sie auf drei alte Drillingshexen trafen. Diese prophezeiten den beiden, dass Duncan zwar im Moment der König von Schottland ist, aber MacBeth seinen Platz als rechtmäßiger König bald einnehmen wird. Obwohl MacBeth dies als wirres Gerede von alten Frauen abtut, hinterließ es einen bleibenden Eindruck bei Duncan. Er zieht noch am selben Tag die Maske Nimrods an, greift die versteinerten Gargoyles an, die er als Potentielle Verbündete MacBeths sieht, und tötet so viele wie er nur kann bis die Sonne aufging. Nur wenige Gargoyles, unter anderem Demona, überleben die Attacke. Daraufhin zieht König Duncan sein Heer zusammen und marschiert gegen MacBeth in den Krieg. Als MacBeth davon erfuhr, reitete er zu seinem Cousin und König um zu kapitulieren, da er Angst um das Leben seines geliebten Sohnes und seiner Frau hat. Auf dem Weg zu ihm trifft er auf Demona, die ihn ebenso wieder erkennt. Er bittet sie um Hilfe, da er mit der Unerstützung von Demona und ihrem Clan die Schlacht gegen König Duncan für sich entscheiden könnte. Auch Demona sucht nach einem Weg die überlebenden Gargoyles ihres Clans zu beschützen und will Macbeth als Alliierten gegen Duncan nicht abweisen, aber ist zu misstrauisch den Menschen gegenüber um mit ihm ein Bündnis einzugehen. In diesem Augenblick erschienen plötzlich die Drillingsschwestern wieder. MacBeth zeigten sie sich als die alten Frauen, die ihm sein Schicksal als König prophezeiten, und Demona als die alten Gargoyle-Frauen, die ihr schon zweimal halfen. Die Drillinge fragen was Demona sich am meisten wünschen, woraufhin Demona antwortete, sie wolle ihre Jugend und Kraft wieder zurück um ihren Clan zu führen. MacBeth entgegnete er würde alles dafür hergeben um seine Familie zu retten. Die Drillingschwestern besiegelten das Versprechen mit einem magischem Band: Die Jugend von MacBeth wurde mit seinem Einverständnis auf Demona übertragen. Während dem Prozess wurde ein Bund besiegelt, das für den Rest ihres Lebens anhalten sollte. Daraufhin verschwanden die Schwestern wieder mit dem Worten, dass es Duncan war, der Gillecomgain schickte um seinen Vater zu ermorden. Mit der Hilfe von Demona und ihrem Clan gelang es MacBeth sowohl die Armee von König Duncan zu schlagen, als auch Duncan in der Schlacht zu töten. Nach dem Kampf wurde MacBeth dem Sohn Duncans Canmore vorgeführt. MacBeth verschonte den Jungen und schickte ihn ins Exil nach England. Mit dem Sieg über Duncan wurde Macbeth zum König und Herrscher über Schottland ernannt. Als seine erste Amtshandlung erklärte er, dass Demona seine königliche Beraterin sein und von nun an Frieden zwischen Menschen und Gargoyles herrschen solle. Im verlauf der Zeremonie nannte er sie auch zum ersten mal Demona, da sie in der Schlacht wie ein Dämon kämpfte, und „taufte“ sie damit. Die nächsten 17 Jahre herrschte MacBeth über Schottland und sowohl Gargoyles als auch Menschen lebten zufrieden unter ihm. Bis es im Jahr 1057 Canmore schaffte die Engländer zu überzeugen, die Gargoyles seien böse Wesen und müssten ausgerottet werden. Canmore marschiert mit der Armee der Engländer nach Schottland ein und versuchte dadurch an die Krone zu kommen. Jedoch stößt er bei den Truppen MacBeths und den Gargoyles Demonas auf starke Gegenwehr, die es schaffen sie im Schach zu halten. Als MacBeths Schwiegervater Bodhe ihn darum bat, die Allianz mit Demona zu beenden, um den Engländern den Grund zu nehmen einzumarschieren, hörte er sich den geduldig Vorschlag an. Luach protestierte dagegen, dass sich sein Vater auch nur gewillt so etwas anzuhören, woraufhin er entgegnete, dass ein weiser König erst alles abwägen muss, bevor er die Wahl trifft. Unglücklicherweise belauschte Demona das Gespräch und interpretierte die Antwort von MacBeth als ein Zeichen dafür, dass er vorhat sie zu hintergehen. Sie verließ ihn mit ihren Gargoyles voller Zorn wodurch die gesamte Verteidigung zusammenbrach und es Canmore gelang das Schloss zu umzingeln und niederzubrennen. Nur knapp entkam MacBeth mit seiner Frau Gruoch den Flammen. Draußen angekommen wurden sie von Canmore gestellt der ihn zum Kampf herausforderte. Nun kam auch Demona hinzu um sich an ihrer Rache zu erfreuen. Als MacBeth Demona anschrie, sie habe ihn verraten, stoch ihn Canmore in den Rücken. Sowohl MacBeth als auch Demona fielen zu Boden und schienen Tod zu sein. Gruoch legte sich über den toten Körper ihres Mannes und weinte um seinen Tod. Canmore verschonte ihr Leben und zog sich zurück als er sah dass sich Luach und Bodhe näherten. Auch sie bedauerten MacBeths Tod, bis Bodhe ihm die Krone nahm und sie Luach als rechtmäßigem Erben aufsetzte, damit er für seinen Vater die Schlacht weiter führen kann. Luach forderte seine Mutter auf mit ihnen zu gehen, aber sie bat noch um einen letzten Moment alleine zu sein mit ihrem totem Mann. Als Luach und Bodhe gegangen waren, tauchten die Drillingsschwestern wieder auf. Sie erklärten die Art der Verbindung, die zwischen den beiden besteht Keiner von beiden kann sterben solange der andere noch lebt. Sie werden von nun an Schmerzen miteinander teilen und nur wenn sie sich gegenseitig töten, werden beide sterben. Demona erwachte als erste von beiden wieder zum leben, die dann auch kurz darauf wegfliegt voller Angst und Zorn um sich zu vergewissern, ob es ihrem Clan gut geht, der laut Gruoch nun ausgerottet sein soll. Darauf erwachte MacBeth, der sofort wieder zur Schlacht gehen und seinem Sohn helfen wollte. Seine Frau aber hielt ihn ab. Sie sagte, dass Luach nun seine Krone trägt und er jetzt schon der Hexerei verschrien sei und ihm selbst seine treuesten Untertanen fürchten würden. Sie sagte weiterhin, dass einzige Möglichkeit, damit sein Sohn siegt, darin liege, dass er das Land und seine Familie für immer verlässt und die Welt im glauben lässt er sei tot. Voller Trauer trennte er sich mit einem Kuss und den Worten „ich werde niemals aufhören dich zu lieben“ von seiner Frau und floh aus Schottland um niemals wiederzukommen. MacBeth zwischen dem 11. und 20.Jahrhundert Die nächsten Jahrhunderte verbrachte er nun damit Demona zu jagen, erst um sich an ihr zu rächen, aber dann immer mehr um sich aus seiner ungewollten Unsterblichkeit zu befreien. MacBeth wurde seines langes Lebens überdrüssig, und er wusste, dass der einzige Weg es zu beenden darin liegt Demona zur töten – oder das sie ihn tötet. Sie trafen sich über die Jahrhunderte einige male, aber haben es nie zustande gebracht ihre Fehde zu beenden. Um 1606 wurde MacBeths Lebensgeschichte zu dem Stoff von William Shakespeares sehr verzerrten Tragödie „MacBeth“, die zu einem seiner größten Stücke wurde. MacBeth, der Shakespeare gut kannte – aber ihm dennoch nicht seine wahre Identität verriet – war mehr amüsiert als beleidigt von dem Stück. Über die Jahrhunderte wurde sein Eigentum und Landbesitze, die er kaufte als sie billig waren, immer wertvoller, die er wiederum investierte um seinen Kapital noch weiter zu vergrößern. Er wurde wieder zu einem wohlhabenden Mann, der mindestens zwei Villen besitzt: Eine in New York, die andere in Paris. Er bekam außerdem Zugang zu einem großem Arsenal an high-tech Waffen und Ausrüstung. Zudem verfeinerte er seine Kampfkunst und lernte über die Jahre sogar Magie einzusetzen. MacBeth im 20.Jahrhundert Bis zu 90er Jahren des 20.Jahrhunderts nahm MacBeth den Decknamen MacDuff an, einem wohlhabendem Gelehrtem und Mittelalterexperten. Zu dieser Zeit hatte er dann auch zwei Söldner namens Banquo und Fleance, in seinem Dienst, die sogar über seine wahre Identität bescheid wussten. Sie verließen ihn jedoch später um für Castaway zu arbeiten. Im Jahr 1995 erfuhr er dann von Goliath und seinem Clan und bot Xanatos an sie für ihn aus Burg Wyvern zu entfernen. Er hoffte, dass Demona zu ihrer Rettung kommen würde, was ihm damit die Möglichkeit einer letzten Begegnung mit ihr geben würde. Er wurde enttäuscht, als er von Goliath erfuhr, dass Demona zu einem Feind des Clanes wurde und dass sie kein Interesse darin haben wird, sie zu retten. In dem Kampf gegen Goliath wurde MacBeths New York Villa niedergebrannt, aber er entkam. Kurze Zeit später stahl er die Schriftrollen von Merlin als sie nach New York gebracht wurden. Wahrscheinlich hoffte er einen Spruch gegen Demona darin zu finden. Als er jedoch herausfand, dass sie Merlins Memoiren enthielten und keine magischen Geheimnisse, überlies er sie den Gargoyles von Goliaths Clan, die sie zurückbrachten. MacBeth spürte Demona schließlich auf, als sie den "Zu Stein bei Nacht" Fluch über New York legte. Bevor sie sich jedoch bis zum Tod bekämpfen konnten, griffen die Drillingsschwestern ein und überzeugten die beiden (mit der Hilfe von Goliath) sich nicht umzubringen. Danach zauberten die Schwestern MacBeth und Demona in einen tiefen Schlaf und verschwanden mit ihnen. Die Schwestern behielten MacBeth und Demona durch Magie unter ihrer Kontrolle und benutzten sie dazu das Grimorum Arcanorum, das Auge von Odin und das Phönix Tor aus dem Glockenturm zu stehlen um diese extrem mächtigen Gegenstände dem Hexenmeister zu übergeben. Danach reisten MacBeth und Demona unter der Kontrolle der Drillinge nach Avalon und griffen den dortigen Gargoyle Clan an um sie von dort zu vertreiben. Jedoch wurde MacBeth dort dann von König Arthur im Zweikampf besiegt. Nach der Schlacht gegen den Hexenmeister zwang Goliath die Drillingsschwestern, den Spruch aufzuheben und sie aus Avalon fort zu schicken. Avalon schickte ihn schließlich zu seiner Villa nach Paris. Dort angekommen hatte er keine Erinnerungen mehr von den letzten Ereignissen und erkannte dadurch Demona in ihrer menschlichen Form am Tage nicht. Stattdessen verliebte er sich sogar in die mysteriöse Fremde, die sich Dominique Destine nannte. Schon nach kurzer Zeit entschloss er sich Dominique zu heiraten. Am Sonnenuntergang des Hochzeittages wollte MacBeth seiner "Braut" sogar das Geheimnis um seine Vergangenheit anvertrauen, aber Dominique wollte ihm zuerst das ihrige zeigen. Als die Sonne unterging verwandelte sich Dominique wieder in Demona und zeigte ihm ihr wahres Gesicht. Demona wollte diesen Trick benutzen um an das Vermögen von MacBeth zu kommen. Thailog, Goliaths böser Klon, brachte Demona auf diese Idee. Was diese aber nicht wusste war, dass es Thailogs Plan war, dass sich Demona und MacBeth in der Hochzeitsnacht gegenseitig umbringen und er dann mit dem Vermögen von Demona und MacBeth verschwinden kann. Goliath und seine Freunde jedoch durchkreuzten die Pläne von Demona und Thailog, als Avalon auch sie nach Paris brachte. Dadurch retteten Goliath und seine Begleiter das Leben von MacBeth und der erste Schritt um die Feindschaft zwischen den beiden zu begraben war damit getan. Außerdem hatte er endlich, nach all den Jahren der Trauer und des Hasses gelernt, dass er immer noch in der Lage ist zu lieben. MacBeth kehrte danach zurück nach New York, wo er bald von König Arthurs suche nach Excalibur erfuhr. Er erfuhr, dass das Schwert „dem zeitlosen König“ gehöre, und beschloss daher, dass er es zu tragen habe. Am Ende jedoch war es Arthur, der das Schwert fand. Der ehemalige und zukünftige König hegte jedoch keinen Groll gegen MacBeth und bat ihm an in seinen Dienst zu treten. MacBeth jedoch war zu unabhängig, um einer von Arthurs Gefährten zu werden, aber war gewollt ihm stattdessen als Alliierten zur Seite zu stehen. Als die Gargoyles der restlichen Welt offenbart wurden, hatte MacBeth in der Talkshow “Nightwatch” einen Auftritt in seiner Rolle als Lennox MacDuff, in der er die Menschen von New York darum bat, Frieden mit den Gargoyles zu schließen und verteidigte sie vehement gegen Margot Yale, die sie einsperren lassen wollte. MacBeth im 22.Jahrhundert Im Jahr 2198 wird MacBeth immer noch leben, jedoch sehr zurückgezogen von der Welt. Er wird nicht sofort in die Ereignisse die auf die Invasion der Space-Spawn folgt eingreifen. Charakterisierung MacBeth hat einen starken Sinn für Ehre. Er greift zum Beispiel keine Gargoyles an während sie schlafen oder tötet unschuldige. Stellt sich ihm jedoch jemand in den Weg, so zögert er nicht diesen auch zu bekämpfen. Er ist sich der edlen Natur der meisten Gargoyles sehr wohl bewusst und unterstützt daher auch die Bewegung der Steinhauer nicht. Die Wahrheit ist, dass er es einfach satt hat so lange zu leben und sehnt sich nach der Befreiung von der ungewollten Unsterblichkeit. Zumindest glaubte er das. Die kürzlichen Entwicklungen haben es möglich gemacht, dass er einen Weg finden kann wieder die Freuden des Lebens zu entdecken. Kategorie: Menschen Kategorie:Könige Schottlands